


Vengeance Is Bittersweet

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Everyone is Dead, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Secret Identity, it be that way sometimes, like a lot of it, revival, undead elements???, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: One of the two bands of thieves occupying the forest kills a member of the other band. Caddy avenges his husband with a mysterious stranger.





	Vengeance Is Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you not ok with blood and gore. And don't read this if you'll be mad at me for brutally murdering your fave.

The forest was split in half. 

Two gangs of thieves divided the woods in two, warriors who killed and looted every living creature that could form complex thoughts. Strangely enough, the two groups had formed a sort of truce and occasionally traded things 

Or, they were supposed to. 

Murder seemed like it might be against their little deal. 

The leather clothing was soaked with blood, an arrow embedded in his chest. Deep gashes lined his skin, and blood bubbled from his mouth. Eyes stared unseeingly up at seven men. 

“Is he dead?”

A muscular man, heavily armored, shot the first a glare. “Is he breathing?”

The first shrunk back. 

“It was an accident,” A man with a ginger beard mumbled. 

The two men standing closest to him shot him weird looks and the armored man basically growled. “We are on their land and we killed their man. I think they’re not going to be happy with a sorry.” 

A brown haired man standing beside the ginger shuffled awkwardly. “They don’t have to know.” He mumbled. 

“If you have an idea, speak up.”

He bit his lip. “Their well is near here. We could just…” He made a dumping motion.

A bearded man gave him a horrified look. “We can't do that!” 

“It’s not like we have a better idea.” The armored man grumbled. 

When the seven thieves dumped the body into the well known wishing well, Luke Sizemore was significantly less dead than they expected. 

As he sank deeper, his fingers released a single coin. 

“Uh, you know this is owned by us, right?” 

The person-an intruder-barely acknowledged him. His blue eyes, the only part of his face not obscured by his hood or the layer of fabric pulled over his nose, flicked over the bearded man’s face. “I know.” He mused. “I expected you to be more threatening towards strangers.”

The bearded man blinked. “I-uh-we try to warn you!” His voice was exaggerated and dramatic.

“And I can’t die.”

Silence. “Uh, you’re just bluffing, right?”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” The hooded man shrugged. “You know, Jirard, I wish you weren’t the one to find me-”

“How do you know my name?” Jirard gripped the hatchet at his side, possibly considering testing this man’s supposed immortality.

“-I was really hoping you were the one I could keep alive.”

Jirard’s eyes went wide. “Wait. What?!”

“I said what I meant.”

The hooded man’s hand strayed to his hip, pulling out a well made dagger before an arrow went straight through Jirard ́s eye.

“Huh.” The sky blue eyes raised upward, taking in a man in worn leather armor, bow in hand. “Rude.”

The man slid down the trunk of the tree, bow pointed at the hooded figure.. “Thank you for the free distraction, sir. I’ll let you go for that.”

“I thought all the thieves here had a truce.” 

The thief’s eyes filled with fury. “Oh, we did until they killed my husband.” 

“I see.” Sliding his dagger back into his sheath, the man articulated his words slowly. “You’re after vengeance too?”

The rouge seemed surprised. “You too?” He paused. “You’re only going after them, right?” He motioned to the motionless body.” 

“As I understand it, my sisters was targeted by a group of seven men. Not six.”

“Oh.” The bow lowered. “Uh, the rest aren’t really as invested in the ‘murder the shit out of everyone’ idea. Care to work together?”

“I could use some company.” His voice was level, despite his trembling hands.

“What’s your name?”

“You can call me Canto.”

The thief nodded. “Nice to meet you. ‘M Caddy.”

Canto’s voice refused to stray from even. “Likewise.”

Two people could commit murders at a scarily fast pace. 

Two days after they teamed up, Canto sent his dagger straight through the chest of a man Caddy hadn’t even noticed. At day five, they double teamed a man in an absurd amount of armor, who fought back through fatal wounds and a shocking amount of arrows in the gaps of his armor. Tearing off his helmet and striking head with a forceful blow ended his misery. 

And it turned out archers were incredibly useful when it came to quickly and efficiently taking people out. 

Two more left. Austin and Paul.

Humans did need sleep, though.

An unrealistic expectation from a thief so focused on revenge. Caddy could watch Canto cook rabbits or squirrels or whatever they found with a method so similar to Luke’s and remain composed, watch him fight in a way that was just as extra as Luke and remain composed, but the second it was dark and there was nothing but crickets and his thoughts to listen to, he fell apart, hoping the ground muffled his sobs.

“Caddy, you aren’t asleep are you?” 

He groaned into the dirt before lifting his head. “Am I that loud?”

“You’re fine.” His companion paused, now sitting up. “What was he like? Luke. Your husband.”

Caddy smiled a bittersweet smile. “Me and the guys went through so much shit and he always stayed so pure and positive and optimistic. It was amazing. He was an amazing singer. He was the best and most understanding diplomat. The truce would have fallen apart if his death had nothing to do with them just because he was so good. He was amazing. He didn’t deserve to be killed. I-I really miss him.” He sniffed. “I-You kinda remind me of him sometimes.”

“Oh.” Canto didn’t say anything more, but Caddy found it a lot easier to fall asleep.

The last two were more well armored and well armed than anyone else. Maybe it would have been a good idea to take the dead one’s armor and weapons. The two moved with extreme caution, and it took several days to form a plan.

But it worked flawlessly.

Austin didn’t notice the two hiding directly above him. His analysis of the area didn’t include looking up, it seemed, and he’d already signaled to Paul when Canto swiftly and silently dropped onto him and a steel blade tore through his jugular.

“Caddy-” His bow was pulled. His hands were shaking.

“Can it wait, Canto?”

“No! Isn’t this enough?!” Paul charged into the trees and was met with an arrow to the shoulder.

“WHAT?!” He pulled another arrow from his quiver. “You have to be joking. Canto, we are so close.”

“Do we really want to be as merciless as they were?” 

Caddy spun to face the hooded man. “It doesn’t matter! This isn’t what Luke would want me to do! I’m doing this for me!”

“Caddy, please”

Caddy snarled. “Shut up.” He turned, pointing the bow at Paul.

“Caddy please. Listen to me. I knew all their names. I knew how to navigate the area-”

Tears ran down his face. How could he. How could he? When they were so close to making Luke’s death mean something?

“-I don’t have any sisters. Canto is Spanish for ‘I sing’-”

“Don’t try to distract me!” He shouted.

“I’m not! Caddy, don’t you recognise my voice?!” 

The arrow shot through the air into Paul’s forehead the second Canto tore off the fabric covering the lower half of his face.

Caddy only noticed when he turned and saw Luke. His dead husband, coughing blood onto the ground, in Canto’s cloak.

Oh god. 

He sprinted over and kneeled at Luke’s side, who smiled through bloody teeth, a material similar to obsidian replacing his left cheek and a spot near his forehead, his neck bearing another patch. 

“Caddy... “ Luke hacked up more blood. “They threw me in-” More coughing. Oh god, what had he done. “The well before I died. I had a coin. Wished for-” He covered his mouth with one hand for several moments. “Vengeance. It brought me back to avenge myself.”

“Luke, stop talking, I-I can figure out how to help you.” He didn’t even try to wipe away his tears. He let them spill onto Luke’s chest.

“Pointless. I got my wish. I’m gonna go back to where I was supposed to go.” He smiled. “Please move on this time.”

“Luke…” He should have listened. He could have had him if he hadn’t killed Paul. 

Luke’s head fell to the ground and Caddy could feel his heartbeat stop under his fingers.

He needed to try. It probably wouldn’t work, but he needed to try.

Caddy dropped a coin into the dark pit between the stones and didn’t near it hit the bottom. 

Seconds passed. His shoulders slumped, despite not knowing if it had worked or not.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Came a too familiar voice. “I don’t think you understand what you just did.”

“Luke…” Even if half his face and most of his neck were now consumed by that obsidian-like substance, he was here. It had worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments? And kudos? Please? Its very validating...


End file.
